rightonthemoneyfandomcom-20200214-history
CNGC Youtube
CNGC Youtube are three YouTube channels made by CSSC CNGC (Confident Selling Stacks Company Comedy Network and Gaming Channel) after CSSC departed RightOnTheMoney. The CNGC show airs from these channels.They focus on comedy and gaming videos. The channel is known for its numerous gaming videos with titles such as Grand Theft Auto V, Call of Duty Advanced Warfare, and Minecraft gameplay. It has also made popular comedy videos such as Sexy Pranks, but has shied away from that genre of videos and focused more on gaming. July 15 will be the premiere of CNGC Season 2. The channel was originally meant as an "advertisement" for RightOnTheMoney's videos, but it plagiarized the channel and stated that the videos were solely for its own channel, debunking the fact that CNGC was actually advertising RightOnTheMoney. Eventually RightOnTheMoney put a stop to CNGC plagarising videos from its channel. Channels Information Bio CSSC CNGC Is an organization that has been around and making gaming videos since 2010. Although these are private, we will show on on CNGC's WIKIA pretty soon. Here at CSSC we gaming slash comedy channel on youtube. We play games like call of duty, saint row 4, fifa 15, minecraft with French friends, sonic all star transformed and soon to be more. Comedy is for teens and older due to its content like ants banging, two married adults in a morning pranking each other (Adult Pranks). CNGC also does Films called CSSC. Rightonthemoney used to belong to CSSC, Rightonthemoney which started in 2012. Rightonthemoney had worked with another partner who was unexperienced so they had some difficulties. Rightonthemoney finally decided to sell Jtek so in 2013, Rightonthemoney was deleted. Rightonthemoney Fans got angry as this happened and Rightonthemoney's owner decided in April of 2015 to reopen, but only this time, Rightonthemoney had a new partner CSSC. CSSC led Rightonthemoney in a whole new direction, (A new Filming Production). The Films were called South of America which was about Mexicans trying to invade America (We wont give you the full description so I don't spoil it. To find more about this go to Rightonthmoney's youtube). Rightonthemoney was even more popular than before and now is owning Jtek again. After the 12th episode CSSC walked out on Rightonthemoney so Rightonthemoney couldn't use San Diego anymore so they replaced him with Mr.Bag from Checkers. CSSC Then created its own channel called CNGC youtube, CNGC Entertainment Animation, and CNGC News and Education. CNGC is now getting even more popular than before when in 2010, when it was just tablet recorded. NOW CNGC HAS OVER 50 VIDEOS AND over 1000 views. History Bio CNGC started of as a small company called SSSI (Super Spying and Stalking Incorporations). This was owned by (Name to stay secret) for three months, December, January, and February. Due to its inappropriate actions, it got shut down in March of 2015. A few people working there like Rightonthemoney and five other unknown people were angry and pissed off so in order to still give these people jobs, we took our funded money to create CSSC (Confident Selling Stacks Company) which means we are very good when it comes to making money. Rightonthemoeny and the same five other workers agreed to this and worked for this company. In addition to those workers, we also received 30 more workers, CSSC was booming then. On day in April, Rightonthemoney and the creator of CSSC started a YouTube channel called CSSC Rightonthemoney which started of small, but it is starting to grow, due to its instagram links, google plus, and its wiki. The name CSSC was growing. By the ninth CSSC Rightonthemoney episode, CNGC YouTube had started and since the owner of CSSC was using both titles, Rightonthemoney grew. After a few more Rightonthemoney episodes CSSC decided to quit Rightonthemoney and fund CNGC to grow and get to be a bigger channel. Now it's getting more popular and has three channels, Because of this, CNGC took a new name CSSC CNGC( happening July 15, 2015). Merger with RightOnTheMoney In July 2015, CSSC CNGC and The RightOnTheMoney Company were in talks of a merger. The merger happened in August 2015. Following the merger, ROTM and CNGC created lots of content together. The CNGC Scandal Main Article: The CNGC Scandal Wiki In June 2015, following the creation of The RightOnTheMoney Wiki, CNGC created its own wiki. It can be found here.